An ever increasing demand for cloud-based and virtualized services is rapidly changing existing network services and storage environments. For example, existing stand-alone storage environments are rapidly being replaced with large storage environments such as data centers, which are physically and/or logically separated from one another. However, such large storage environments present challenges to service providers such as performance requirements, latency, reliability, scalability, and the like. When cloud-based service providers fail to adequately address such challenges underlying cloud-based services to customers may suffer (e.g., outages, downtime, reduced performance, etc.).
In an effort to overcome these challenges, cloud-based service providers are increasingly employing emerging virtual technologies in these large storage environments such as data centers. For example, some of these emerging virtual technologies include Ethernet Virtual Private Network (EVPN) and Provider Backbone Bridging EVPN (PBB-EVPN), which provide Ethernet multipoint services over Multiprotocol Label Switching (MPLS) and Internet Protocol (IP) networks. EVPN leverages control-plane based Media Access Control (MAC) learning over the MPLS/IP network/infrastructure and includes features such as integrated Layer 2 (L2)/Layer 3 (L3) connectivity, native support for multihoming, MAC address mobility, network resiliency between edge devices (e.g., Provider Edge (PE) nodes), and the like. PBB-EVPN combines the functionality of EVPN with PBB (IEEE 802.1ah) in a single network node. However, despite the advantages of such emerging virtual technologies, competition within the cloud-based services industry continues to drive higher customer expectations for services and continuously presents those challenges (e.g., performance, latency, reliability, scalability, etc.) to service providers.